Mario's House
Mario's house is the residence of Mario and Luigi. It is almost always seen in the series. History Background Mario's house is where Mario, Luigi, and their best friends like to hang out frequently. The house is almost always seen. As of its debut in "A Tale of Two Brothers," it has appeared in a few occasions. It can also be seen from the outside in Mario's backyard. Season One Mario's house first appeared in "A Tale of Two Brothers," where he and Luigi play Wii Tennis on the couch and Mario is the one who wins the game. Unfortunately, they soon have a quarrel over it, in which Mario gloatingly and rudely tells Luigi he sucks at playing Wii Tennis. This offends Luigi, who gets up from the couch and orders Mario to take back the insult. When he refuses to, Luigi accepts this and leaves the house in anger. However, this doesn't bother Mario as he lets his brother go and tells him he doesn't need him anyway since the game's title is Super Mario; then he asks Luigi who he is as he heads out the front door. Afterwards, when Mario feels very sad and lonely without Luigi, he regrets what he had said to him and wishes to have him back. When Luigi does return, he and Mario apologize for their fight earlier and make up. Later, in "One Ring that is better than a Compass," the Mario Brothers watch The Lord of the Rings in the house. However, Luigi is unable to enjoy it as Mario repeatedly expresses his hateful thoughts and opinions on the film, bothering Luigi and ruining his first experience with the film. In the episode "A Band that is better than the Jonas Brothers!", Mario's house is where the auditions for Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms are being held in the kitchen. The house makes its final appearance in Season One in "It came from Ash's Toilet." At the end of the episode, Mario and Luigi furiously leave Ash's house and go back to their own house, where they put on some uniforms, ready to get new jobs and quitting their former jobs as plumbers (due to the hassle). Season Two Mario's house makes its second appearance in "A Day in the life of Mario." In the episode, Mario is in his room sleeping when his alarm goes off and he gets ready. Later, Mario, Luigi, and Link play Super Smash Brothers Brawl in the lounge. The only other appearance that Mario's house made was in "Who is Scott Masterson?", in which Mario and Luigi are doing their auditions for Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms in their house again. Later, Mario gets sick and goes back home. Season Three Coming soon! ''The Movie , Luigi, and Evil Dane in Mario's house]] ''Coming soon! ''Operation: Blind Storm Mario and Luigi were met by Evil Dane in their house, regarding his deal for Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms. The Interactive Adventure Mario and the gang decide to earn money in a variety of different ways, as Mario didn't pay rent and his house was about to be foreclosed. ''The Interactive Halloween Coming soon! Season Four Coming soon! Season Five Mario's house and the surrounding area served as the main base of the Mushroom Force during their war against the Legion of Villains and the Bay of Darkness. Trivia * In real life, Mario's house is Chris Muller's. In an FAQ video, Muller mentions that it is on a ranch, thus explaining the Orchard and the chicken coup. Category:Locations Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:The Interactive Adventure Category:The Interactive Halloween Category:Season Four Category:Season Five